Next Generation Musings
by Toomanybooks16
Summary: In no particular order, my thoughts on the next-gen characters. Rated T because I never know what I'll come up with next.


**Chapter 1 - ****Roxanne**

She was never much good at following rules. Her parents tried to disapprove, but given what they got up to at school (and still do, in her father's case)… well, hypocritical doesn't really cut it. George was wholly in support of what she did - just not in front of her mother. Neither of them liked to risk the infamous "temper of the Weasley woman".

She spent rather a lot of fourth year persistently bothering her sometimes-best-friend Will to come adventuring with her. Though his parents had embroiled themselves in the lawlessness of the war as surely as hers had, they had left it all behind as soon as the dust settled, and led quiet lives now, as landlady of the Leaky Cauldron and a schoolteacher.

When Roxanne finally succeeded in coaxing Will away from his endless game of chess (he was trying to create a Wizarding record for the longest game of chess ever – only 3 years to go) they arrived in Hogsmeade to discover that she, in her usual absent-mindedness, had forgotten that the entire population of the town would be abuzz with preparations for the 20th anniversary of the battle, and every shop closed for the long weekend. Eventually, after aimlessly wandering most of the town, they ended up at the Shrieking Shack, where she told him the full story of the Marauders, along with some of the juicier anecdotes she had heard from Teddy, which he had found in his father's journals.

After that first day (which she proclaimed to be _Totally awesome! We should go again next weekend - _even after she fell out of a tree and scraped most of the skin off of her left shin, and had to be piggy-backed most of the way back to the castle) they (it was Roxanne and her pretty-much-always-best-friend now)visited the Shack often, talking, eating copious amounts of junk food, singing the silly drinking songs his mother had occasionally sung instead of lullabies, and just laughing – lots of laughing.

He kissed her there, in their seventh year, and proclaimed afterwards – rather tearfully – that he must be gay, because she was the prettiest girl he knew, and there still wasn't any zing to their kiss. She laughed – _of course she laughed, he thought miserably, I'm just an idiot and she'll ridicule me for the rest of my life. _But when she stopped, she looked at him very earnestly, and said he was welcome to kiss her when he liked until he'd worked out whether he liked girls or boys, and whatever he decided, she'd be just fine with it. He was so surprised he fell off the rickety couch, and she laughed so much at this that she fell of the couch too, and they just rolled around laughing at each other for quite a while - so long, in fact, that they were late back to school and lost ten House points apiece for being out after curfew.

For a while after that, they were Roxanne and Will, with kissing, and then about two months later, he told her that she was still very attractive, but he was more interested in kissing Arjun Davies, and _I think I've found who to look for now, Rox, thanks. _She'd known all along, being his best friend, but she'd decided that he would be happier with the revelation if he came to it himself. They went back to being Roxanne and Will, sans kissing. It wasn't what anyone expected, and it certainly wasn't what the 'rules of society' said (she was sure there was no such thing; he just sighed and followed her).

Eventually she was invited his wedding (not to Davies, but he'd stuck on the homosexual path firmly and wonderfully confidently – not in the stereotypical rainbow-gay way, but just being himself, except the liking-boys part). She wore a nice pants suit as his best woman – he'd told her there was no-one else he'd have to stand up with him – and as she watched them walk back down the aisle, she grinned; glad that she'd let him kiss her all those years ago. As she did so, he turned back suddenly, and beamed back at her, before returning his attention to the groom and the guests. She just bounced on the toes of her feet and _I can't wait to see his face when I get through my speech a bit later. _It's not exactly what supposed to be in a best man speech, but isn't she already breaking the rules by being best woman; why not flout convention a little more?

* * *

_A/N_: So lately while being very bored about a maths competition and backstage for an orchestra concert, I have found myself coming up with some pretty firm headcanons for some of the next-gen characters. There is a Lucy story is progress, and the vague idea of a Rose/Scorpius something waiting in the wings to be written when I have time. I will attempt to get through all the characters at some point; HOWEVER

I make absolutely no promises about this series. It is ideas, nothing more. Some may be full fledged stories, some may be drabbles, some may be my random ideas about a character. Also, they will probably all be formatted differently, so whatever I do in one drabble means nothing about the next.

In addition, I wrote most of this while studying Macbeth and listening to Pink Floyd, so excuse how weird it may possibly be. I'm a bad weirdness checker, I get in the way of myself. Cookies to anyone who works out who Will's parents are without the descriptions I gave; and I suppose you have one if you needed those as well as what he inherited from his father. (i'll give you a clue - it has to do with taking a while to come out of his shell!) Also, I apologise for the copius number of dashed within this piece, but I'm not going to change it.

Finally, if anyone is interested in beta'ing for me, drop me a PM, I'd love someone else to look these over before they go up :-)


End file.
